


a stupid couple quarrel

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Humor, Parody, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, i am speed, inspired by a scene from Avatar: The Last Airbender, slight Lucky pairing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Satu pertengkaran bodoh yang menambah pening di kepala Wisely. Semua karena ide tolol yang tak bisa ia bendung."Kita akan mengirim Junior surat dan bilang itu dari Joyd. Jadi, mereka tak bakal bertengkar lagi.""Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan rencanamu, Wisely. Tapi, terdengar menarik." / Happy birthday, Wisely Kamelot! RnR?
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Wisely Kamelot
Kudos: 2





	a stupid couple quarrel

**_a stupid couple quarrel_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: modern!au, duo kombo bocil Kamelot _household_ , _boys love_ , somehow OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Inspired by a scene from Avatar: The Legend of Aang.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Kerutan di dahi Wisely bertambah, bersama dengan peningnya yang hampir tak pernah beranjak dari kepalanya.

Siapapun yang tinggal di kediaman Kamelot pasti sudah hapal mati tentang pertengkaran antar pamannya dan kekasihnya yang maniak sejarah, tak terkecuali Wisely. Namun, pemuda itu lebih hapal kalau perseteruan antar dua sejoli bodoh itu dilaksanakan dalam bentuk adu argumen panas dan lempar makian yang dapat membuat ayahnya murka—bukan seperti _sekarang_ ; perkelahian itu malah berbentuk kompetisi saling mendiamkan.

 _Yaah_ , meski sama sekali tak saling bersuara, _toh_ siapapun tak bakal sebuta itu sampai tak melihat bahwa keduanya sempat saling melirik satu sama lain; bersedia berbaikan, tetapi terhalang ego masing-masing. _Haduh_.

Awalnya, Wisely memang tak berniat campur tangan. Biar saja dua orang bodoh itu menyelesaikannya sendiri, lagi pula keduanya sudah dewasa. Sayang, pada akhirnya rasa untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran konyol mereka tetap tak terbendung, memaksa si pemuda bertekuk lutut.

“Road,”

Saudari perempuannya lantas mengalihkan pandang dari ponsel, memandangi Wisely dengan tanda tanya. Pemuda yang satu itu memang bukan pendiam, tetapi menjadi orang yang membuka topik juga bukan dirinya sekali. “Apa?”

Dagu Wisely segera menunjuk ke kiri, merujuk pada dua orang yang masih menempati ruangan di sebelah tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. “ _Mereka_ kenapa lagi, _sih_?” tanya pemuda itu setengah jengkel.

Road menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Wisely. Tak sampai lima detik, senyum nakalnya kembali, kali ini diikuti dengan kekehan kecil. “ _Oohh_. Bukan apa-apa _kok_ , Wisely. Cuma hal biasa. _Pfft_!” jawabnya geli.

Wisely tahu itu saja tak akan berguna banyak buatnya. Tetapi, seorang Road Kamelot memang lebih senang menertawakan kesialan orang lain daripada memberikan solusi bagi permasalahan orang tersebut.

Pemuda itu menarik napas pendek, berusaha meraih ketenangannya dan kembali menatap saudarinya. “Mau membantuku, Road?” tanyanya kemudian, instan membuat Road menelan seluruh tawanya.

Manik keunguan gadis itu mengerjap sejenak, memercik tanya yang belum terkata. “Bantu?” ulangnya tak mengerti.

“ _Mh-hm_.” Kepala pemuda berambut cokelat itu terangguk sekilas. “Bantu aku meluruskan masalah mereka. Mumpung aku tak ada kerjaan,” jelasnya setengah berkilah, enggan memberikan alasan sebenarnya; bahwa ia kelewat pening untuk melihat pertengkaran konyol antar sejoli tolol itu.

Road memandangi pemuda itu sejenak, menilai tanpa suara, tetapi kemudian melebarkan senyum dan menyingkirkan ponselnya telak—menyadari keseruan lain jika ia mengikuti rencana saudaranya.

“Terdengar menarik. Aku ikut!” sahutnya sang dara riang.

.

.

" _Jadii_?"

Wisely membiarkan gadis berambut ungu itu mencuri pandang melalui bahunya. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik laci, lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas serta pena dari sana, dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Road masih setia memandangi saudaranya, tak bicara sampai Wisely menjelaskan.

"Kita akan membuat surat permintaan maaf," jelas Wisely.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, masih tak memahami maksud saudaranya. "Surat permintaan maaf?"

" _Mh-hm_." Wisely menarik kursi, kemudian duduk dan menghadap kertas-kertas yang telah ia keluarkan. "Kita akan mengirim Junior surat dan bilang itu dari Joyd. Jadi, mereka tak bakal bertengkar lagi." _Dan aku bisa menikmati sisa hariku tanpa terganggu pening._

" _Ooh_!" Road lantas bersorak, paham ke mana ujung kegiatan mereka siang itu. "Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan rencanamu, Wisely. Tapi, terdengar menarik."

Pemuda itu angkat bahu tak peduli. "Pepatah bilang: jangan mundur sebelum berperang," ia berkilah.

Road spontan tertawa, tetapi tak lama cengiran usilnya kembali bertengger, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. " _Hee_ … ternyata rencanamu licik juga, ya. Tak kusangka _lho_ , Wisely," godanya.

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu. "Bukan salahku mereka bertingkah konyol sampai butuh bantuan tangan dari ‘anak kecil’," balasnya seraya memutar bola mata, teringat pada ejekan pamannya yang seringkali mengategorikannya dan saudarinya sebagai bocah TK.

Sang dara kembali tertawa. Bahunya berguncang saking nyaringnya kekehannya. "Astaga, kau benar! _Pfft_!" pujinya riang.

Wisely balas memamerkan cengiran, terembusi angin congkak. "Kalau begitu langsung saja," katanya, berusaha meredam sukacitanya dan menarikan pena.

" _'Dear, Lavi'_ ," Wisely mendikte apa yang ia tulis, sengaja agar Road yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya ikut mendengar.

"Tunggu." Tak membiarkan saudaranya menyelesaikan kalimat pembuka suratnya, dara cilik itu mendadak menyela.

Wisely menghentikan tulisannya, menatap yang bersangkutan dengan tanda tanya.

Road balas menatapnya, kemudian berujar, "Maaf menyela, tapi aku rasa Tyki tak akan pakai ' _Dear_ ' begitu untuk membuka surat.”

Bibir Wisely kian terkatup rapat, mau tak mau mengakuinya. “Kau benar, Road.” Pemuda itu menganggut. “Dan kurasa dia juga jarang memanggil Junior dengan namanya.”

Kepala gadis cilik itu ikut terangguk. “Dia selalu memanggil Junior dengan ‘ _Gantai-kun_ ’.”

“ _En_.” Wisely mengangguk lagi, menerima masukan itu dengan lapang dada. “Oke, kita ulang lagi.”

Tanpa belas kasih, pemuda berambut cokelat itu lantas meremas kertasnya, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai, dan kembali menulis di atas kertas baru. “ _‘Gantai-kun’_ ,” Wisely mendikte kembali tulisannya, “ _'maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal telah bertengkar denganmu'_ ,” lanjutnya.

Namun, dahi Road malah kembali mengerut mendengarnya. "Maaf menyelamu lagi, Wisely. Tapi, kurasa Tyki tak akan pernah minta maaf,” cetusnya.

Pemuda itu kembali berhenti, bungkam total. Alisnya segera bertaut, sedang matanya memicing, menelusuri tulisan berhuruf Jepang yang ia tulis. “... kau benar, Road,” katanya lagi, menyetujui pendapat saudarinya. “Joyd juga tak mungkin menyesali perbuatannya.”

“Yep.” Gadis cilik itu mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan saudaranya. “Dia lebih penuntut.”

“Dan egois.” Wisely ikut menambahkan.

“Asal perintah.”

“Kurang ajar.”

“Pemaksa—yang maunya terus dituruti.”

“Oke.” Pemuda itu menghentikan gosip hangat mereka, kembali teringat tujuan awal mengapa mereka bisa berada di sana. Diremasnya lagi kertas tulisannya, lalu menggantinya dengan kertas baru. “Aku sudah punya cukup gambaran untuk karakterisasi Joyd.”

Wisely meregangkan bahu dan lehernya, kemudian menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja—menegaskan bahwa kali ini ia akan _sangat_ serius. Genggamannya pada pena mengerat, setarik napas diambil, dan alat tulisnya kembali menari.

“ _‘Gantai-kun’_ ,” ia kembali mendikte surat yang tengah dibuatnya, “ _‘kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini’_.”

Manik keunguan Road membulat, entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar suara pamannya dari sana. Ia nyaris tertawa, tetapi segera menahannya dan berseru. “ _Uh oh_! Tambahan: _‘bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?’_ _Pfft_!”

Wisely lantas menjentikkan jarinya, termanggut, dan menatap saudarinya bangga. “Karakterisasi yang bagus, Road,” cetusnya sembari segera menambahkan kalimat tersebut cekatan.

Gadis cilik itu tertawa, puas dengan pujian yang dilontarkan saudaranya. Ia menunggu hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu membubuhkan tanda titik, kemudian bertanya, “Sudah, kan?”

“Yep.” Wisely mengangguk mantap. Kepalanya kembali menatap kertas yang baru ditulisnya, mengangguk beberapa kali seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah proposal penelitian. Namun, pada detik kesepuluh, pemuda itu mendadak tertegun, kemudian menatap Road buntu. “Tapi, bagaimana cara menyerahkan ini pada Junior?”

Manik Road berkedip, tangannya mengibas udara, mencoba menenangkan saudaranya. “Jangan khawatir soal itu. Berikan saja suratnya padaku.”

.

.

Road menyelipkan surat itu melalui celah bawah pintu perpustakaan—satu tempat yang pastinya selalu dihuni Lavi sekaligus tempat yang juga dihindari oleh Tyki; tempat teraman untuk memberikan surat yang dua bersaudara Kamelot itu tulis sebelumnya. Usai meletakkan surat itu, keduanya langsung memelesat ke kamar Road, kemudian saling terkikik geli.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam hening. Namun, pada menit kesebelas, pintu perpustakaan dibuka dan suara derap kaki memenuhi lorong—memberi gambaran dua bersaudara itu bahwa Lavi lah si pemilik langkah tersebut. Mereka berpandangan, saling memamerkan cengiran—hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh suara bantingan pintu kamar pada detik berikutnya.

Lavi mendadak berdiri di ambang pintunya, wajahnya dongkol dan dipenuhi gurat kehitaman beraura dendam. Manik senada _emerald_ -nya meruncing tatkala bersipandang dengan dua bersaudara Kamelot tersebut, meniupkan tanya di antara kedua bocah itu.

“Aku tahu ini dari kau, Wisely!” sembur Lavi keki seraya mengangkat tangannya yang meremas surat anonim mereka. Tanpa belas kasih, pemuda berambut senja itu merobek kertas tersebut hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, kemudian berseru lagi—instan melayangkan _checkmate_ pada dua bocah itu. “TYKI TIDAK BISA MENULIS PAKAI BAHASA JEPANG—APALAGI PAKAI KANJI YANG SULIT BEGINI, _TAHU_!”

Tak menunggu respons keduanya, Lavi membuang sisa kertas yang dipegangnya ke lantai, kemudian membanting pintu kamar sang dara, dan kembali menyusuri lorong dengan langkah kelewat jengkel. Dua bersaudara Kamelot itu bungkam, masih terpaku pada sisa serpihan surat yang mereka buat susah payah.

Wisely lebih dulu menenangkan dirinya, berlapang dada menerima kekalahan konyol itu, dan menatap saudarinya. “Maaf ya, Road,” katanya penuh sesal.

Road tersenyum pada pemuda itu. “Bukan masalah _kok_ , Wisely,” balasnya riang, seolah tak terpengaruh makian yang calon pewaris Bookman itu layangkan. Namun, pendar dalam manik keunguannya menderingkan alarm baru di kepala pemuda, menyadarkannya bahwa bagi Road semua ini bukanlah titik final. “Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita buat surat baru untuk Tyki dan bilang itu dari Junior?” cetusnya riang.

 _Oh, Tuhan._ Wisely tak habis mengira. Peningnya yang hampir surut, kini kembali mampir; mengetuk tempurung kepalanya.

“Maaf, Road,” pemuda itu menatap saudarinya dengan rasa bersalah, angkat tangan dengan permasalahan antara pamannya dan sang calon Bookman, “tapi, kurasa itu tak akan bekerja buat kali kedua—meski Joyd lebih mudah dibodohi sekalipun.”

.

.

**_Omake_ **

Kening Wisely mengerut, memandangi dua sejoli yang entah bagaimana telah kembali akrab dan bertukar kata kala makan malam. “Tunggu, kalian sudah baikan?”

“ _Yep_.” Tyki hanya mengonfirmasi seadanya, kemudian memasukkan potongan daging yang telah dipotongnya ke dalam mulut.

Namun, itu saja tak membuat rasa penasaran Wisely tuntas. “Kapan?”

“Sore tadi.”

“ _Kok_ bisa?”

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Namun, dari cara Lavi menghentikan denting peralatan makannya dan memalingkan muka, juga bagaimana pamannya melebarkan lengkung asimetris di bibirnya menjawab sempurna tanya tersebut sekaligus memberikan episode pening baru di kepala si pemuda.

“Tunggu—jangan, jangan dijawab. Aku sudah paham,” potong Wisely sembari memijat keningnya.

Sayang, Tyki malah kian tertarik untuk menambahkan detail. “ _Yaah_ , sayang sekali, padahal aku hampir cerita saat _Gantai-kun_ —”

“TYKI! TIDAK DI MEJA MAKAN!” Sheril meneriakinya cepat, menerbitkan tawa Road—yang kemudian ditanggapi malas-malasan oleh sang paman dan memicu percik baru dalam diri ayahnya.

Wisely menengadah, menatap langit-langit sembari menutup kedua telinganya, tak berniat menyimak detail perseteruan itu lagi demi meredakan nyeri di kepalanya.

 _Aku tak akan pernah buat surat lagi._ Pemuda itu berjanji dalam hatinya.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: HABEDE DEDE WISELY! :D semoga kodoknya tetep bisa dipelihara tanpa dibejekin Sheril, ya! Hehehehehe ;) btw ini bikinnya ngebut jadi maafkan banyak kesalahan + sangat tidak jelas, ya HEHEHEHEHEHE /DASAR.
> 
> INTINYA: SAYANGILAH DEDE WISELY, JOSS BELIKAN DEDE MITARASHI DANGO DAN MERCH KEROPPI BIAR SENANK HEHE *kirim seribu lope lope* /GAGITU.
> 
> Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca! Semoga bertemu lagi di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
